


Thanksgiving

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Behind the Scenes of VKTRS [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, I always wanna tag these as g but then i remember someone drops the f word at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: How Simon Snow spent Thanksgiving 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't occur to me until after I'd written this that they wouldnt't...actually...celebrate Thanksgiving but shshshsh if we don't acknowledge that fact everything's fine
> 
> Ch. 15 spoilers...ish

**Simon**

 

Thanksgiving always cheers me up. No matter what type of shit I'm going through I can bake my way through my problems and actually have somewhere for my many to go. 

Baking = stress relief = happy family members = relatively unstressed and happy Simon.

This year the house is full of warmth and chatter with all the extended family members that have come in to visit. And Micah, of course, who hopped a plane just to surprise Penny. 

Which is really sweet, especially when he came around the corner yesterday morning while she was eating breakfast and she almost broke her bowl; she actually cried so hard when she first hugged him she had to take off her glasses. So, yeah, sweet, and didn't at all send a weird pang through me.

Anyway. Thanksgiving is a good time of year. This year, it just so happened to occur at a time when it can pull my mind away from…other things.

Okay, so, things are kind of weird between Baz and I right now. I'd talked it over with Penny, and Mum, and Agatha; hell, I even hashed most of it out with Winnie over a particularly memorable lunch date. I'd received the best advice from each of them, too. And I've talked to Baz a little bit. He promised he wasn't mad, but I don't know, things are still weird.

We talk sporadically now, and only in the group chat. I don't know if I'm just afraid or if he's weird about it or what, but I haven't spoken to him one on one in nearly a month.

But, now isn't the time to dwell on it. I was gifted some hard to come by blueberries by one of the greats aunts, so damnit, I'm going to make the best damn blueberry cobbler while I dance to cheesy music in the kitchen with mum and I'm not gonna _think about my romantic failures._

Well, okay, I thought about them a little.

Penny eventually bopped into the kitchen, followed closely by Micah who was crooning along to the music he'd brought - he'd explained earlier it was the music he'd grown up listening to during the holidays. I could see the appeal, all raspy Spanish and sweet melodies, it felt comfortable, especially aided by the warmth of the oven and the smells of foods as they're whipped up. Honestly, I've got a bit of nostalgia for memories I don't even have.

Penny still blushes every time he presses a kiss to her shoulder or pulls her in to dance with him. She laughs when he ropes Mum into dancing instead, and I can tell that she's so incredibly happy.

So I don't watch them with a small tumbleweed of jealously in my stomach. Because I'm happy for them. I'm so happy for them because they're meant for one other and they're so good together and everyone deserves something like what they have.

And since that isn't clogging the entirety of my thoughts, I make blueberry cobbler and I sing off-key when the music gets switched over to something a little more familiar and I spend time with my loved ones without an underlying sense of dread in my stomach.

Most importantly: I do not well on Baz Grimm-Pitch.

Well….

It some-what lasts until about 10:30, when he calls. I've had a little cider at this point so my nerves aren't as shot when I answer the call.

Because of course I answer the call.

Fuck it: I'll always answer his call.

**~ The Phone of Simon Snow ~**

**Call Log**

_Bazaar_

_11/24/16_

_Incoming_

_**Duration: 01:49:25** _


End file.
